birth of arrachniss
by marve198
Summary: Mary Jane bonds with the symbiote! Takes place when Eddie Brock still had the Venom symbiote.
1. Chapter 1

Birth of Arrachniss

Crawling, oozing, it was the only way the symbiote could move. The alien organism was angry and desperate as it moved through the cracks and dark alley ways of New York, like a worm through a big apple. Finally, it arrived at the apartment belonging to Peter and Mary Jane who were fast asleep. "Will Parker take me back?" it asked itself. He would have to, as the thing prepared to bond with the man known to the rest of the world as the amazing spider-man. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the puddle of black goo. Why not Mary Jane? The symbiote had some memories of her being strong, and open-minded. Whomever the creature choose, it would have to be soon because there was only a certain amount of time it could survive without a host.

At last, it decided on Mary Jane. The goo hoisted itself up on a bed post and attached itself on to the woman's feet. "Yes," it hissed, "finally, a host!" It crawled up her legs, and within moments it had covered all of her but her head. "Now the fun part," it thought. First it covered her mouth, then was inside her nose and finally covered the top of her head.

"Eieeeeeeeeee!" screamed Mary-Jane. She looked around. Her bedside clock said 2:18 AM. Even though she could see almost nothing, her apartment looked normal. Relaxing, MJ wondered what had awoken her. She remembered having a perfectly normal dream when suddenly a dark shadow had covered her body. "Just a dream" she said to herself. Getting out of bed, she went to the fridge for a snack. As she passed her bedroom mirror, she let out a shrill scream for the second time that night.

"Eieeeeeeeeeeee" screamed Mary Jane Watson Parker. In the mirror she saw a figure completely covered in black. She could not see her face; hair or any part of her body. "Didn't you do that already tonight?" a voice in her head asked.

"What!" the now confused woman yelled.

"I said didn't you do that already tonight?" the voice repeated.

"Who are you? Where are you? What have you done to me?" Mary Jane was panicking. "My apologies," answered the mysterious voice. When MJ looked at her reflection again, she saw herself wearing her nightgown with her face revealed. "To answer your questions, I am part of the alien known to you as the venom symbiote, and you can hear me because we've bond-"

"Venom? Get off me!" Mary Jane immediately started pulling at her "nightgown." However, it would not come off. "Just give me one night, and if you still hate me at 9 am this morning, I'll leave willingly," the symbiote offered, "now let me show you how good it is to have an other half"

(Three hours later)

"All you have to do is put your hands against the wall and pull yourself up." The symbiote said.

"Alright, I'll try"

MJ was now learning to use her new powers from her new alien passenger at a construction site not too far from her apartment. So far she had mastered super strength as well as changing her clothes at will. Now Mary Jane was being taught to climb on walls. She reached out both hands and tried to pull her entire body up. Without looking down, Mary Jane placed both of her legs on the wall too. She began placing one hand in front of the other, slowly moving up the wall. "Yesssss, she is learning," the symbiote thought to itself. Mary Jane would make a perfect host. Although she would not outwardly admit it, the symbiote knew she loved having these powers.

"Wow, I can climb walls!" Mary Jane's comment interrupted the symbiote's thoughts.

"Now try standing up"

Mary Jane gingerly began to stand up. A few seconds later she was standing upright on the wall.

"This is amazing!" MJ exclaimed excitedly.

She did a back flip off the wall. Suprisingly, she landed on her feet.

"We will be able to do many stunts like this when we have fully bonded"

"Fully bonded? Whats that?" Mary Jane asked

"It is the next stage of life as a symbiote. After it is completed you will be able to to change shape. We will become one being. If we do not fully bond in the next 48 hours I will have to leave."

"Then why are you bonding with me instead of Brock? I thought you were fully bonded with him." asked Mary Jane

"The rest of me is," answered the symbiote, "I am simply a fraction of the the venom symbiote. I left him because he was stupid and did not use me to my full potential. Now we should start web slinging"


	2. Chapter 2

"So will you accept us? Can we become one?" asked the symbiote. It was time for the current host of the symbiote, Mary Jane Watson Parker, to deiced weather or not to accept the symbiote. During the night MJ was taught to web sling, change clothes at will, climb walls and use the proportionate strength of a spider.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I accept! How could I turn down all of these amazing abilities?" the future host replied.

"We will also be able to duplicate and change our shape as well when we fully bond," added the symbiote.

"But I have to check with Peter before we fully bond."

"Yes, but I fear Peter will reject us, after all, he rejected me."

"That was years ago, besides, I'm his wife, he can't just leave me," she said, quickly reassuring her new symbiote.

"We should show him now, so we can fully bond sooner."

"Agreed." Mary Jane squeezed her hand into a fist and shot out a line of webbing.

* * *

><p>As crawled through her apartment window, she willed her clothes to change from the fully symbiote covered form to shorts and a t-shirt.<p>

"You're up early."

Turning, Mary Jane saw her husband Peter standing on the ceiling while scrambled eggs cooked on the stove.

"I was just about to go on patrol when I saw you were up, so I decided to make you some eggs. They're probably burned."

"Thanks tiger," she said giving him an upside down kiss and turning off the oven. "Peter, I have something to tell you."

He jumped down from the ceiling, landing on his feet. "You want to move to Canada?" he teased.

"No, this is serious," she continued, "close your eyes."

When Peter opened his eyes he saw his wife covered in black from head to toe.

Mary Jane's mask tendril mask receded. "What do you think?"

Peter's reaction was to clap his hands together. Because he had super strength, the clap was pretty loud. Since the symbiote is vulnerable to sonics, Mary Jane covered her ears.

"Arggg, don't do that." she yelled.

"MJ, get that off, it's Venom, it will take control of you like it did with Brock!"

"No Peter, it's not that one sided. It doesn't want to control me, it wants to help me. Besides, it can lead us to Brock."

"Mary Jane it's dangerous-"

"How about you talk to it." MJ changed back to her t-shirt and shorts, then put her hand on Peters cheek. A sliver of the symbiote separated from Mary Jane and crawled up to Peter's ear.

"Look, I don't want to posses your wife, I just want revenge on Brock." said a voice in his head.

"Can MJ hear this?" asked Peter

"No, I"m communicating through your your mind." the symbiote answered, "why, you want to keep secrets from your wife? You know I transfer all of my memories to her. But why do you hate me so much Parker? I'm not the same symbiote that tried to take control of you."

"How was I supposed to know that? Which symbiote are you? Hybrid? Scream? Venom's clone?"

"I am the part of the original venom that was not satisfied with how Brock used us. A host and I could do so much more than run around eating peoples brains. Mary Jane was open minded enough to accept me. We will fully bond soon, with your permission."

"How do I know your not just going to take control of MJ and bring her to Brock?"

"You don't, all you can do is use me to catch Brock, who I know you've been trying to catch for three weeks, and keep a sonic gun and flame thrower close."

"Fine, just show me where Brock is and get out of my head."

"Mary Jane will lead you there. Then we will fully bond. Good?"

"(sigh) Good."

Mary Jane watched as the goo exited her husband's ear and jumped back to the collective mass that was her clothes. Peter then ran to their room and changed into his spider-man costume.

"So are we catching Brock now?" asked MJ.

"Wait, you're coming with me? Not that there's anything wrong with that, I just thought you would tell me where he is."

"No I'll come with you. In the night the symbiote taught me how to use our powers."

"But what if you get hurt? I can't let that happen. No, it's to dangerous."

"Come on Peter, I can't always be the damsel in distress. Besides, the symbiote knows Brock better than anyone, it'll help me. And it will be much more fun if we do it together."

Before Peter could interject, MJ changed to her black full body suit, jumped out of the window and swung to a neighboring building.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked before swinging to the next building.

"Yeah..." Peter said uneasily before jumping out the window.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Authors note: Please review! Didn't get any for my last chapter.<p> 


End file.
